


Drag

by thawrecka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: One of the earlier occasions Sirius witnessed Mundungus in a dress.





	Drag

Sirius walked slowly down the stairs until he came across Mundungus in a dress. For the second time that week. He blinked, paused, then burst out laughing.

"Mundungus, what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going out on a very important mission," Mundungus explained, indignant.

"Right then." Sirius coughed and composed himself somewhat.

Mundungus smoothed out his dress a bit. "How do I look?" he asked, in all seriousness.

"Um, well." Sirius couldn't think of a polite way to answer that.

He was saved from answering by footsteps coming from behind him. Remus appeared next to him just as Dung asked, "Do I look pretty?"

Remus looked at Mundungus who was fussing over his hair, to Sirius who could feel his face going red with the effort of keeping silent, then back to Mundungus again.

"I need a cup of tea," Remus said, and walked off to the kitchen.

Sirius looked back to Dung who looked strangely insecure. "Well, doesn't matter really, does it? 'S not like you're planning crack onto the barman of the Hog's Head, now is it?"

"No. Right. I'm good," Dung said, flipped his veil over his face and left the house.

Once Mundungus was out of earshot Sirius started laughing again, rather hysterically. His giggles were just easing up as Remus came back towards him, rolling his eyes over his cup of tea.

"I'm surrounded by crazy people," Remus said.

"Yes, you are."

"I think one crazy person is enough for me. All the rest are too much."

"I'm the crazy person you like, though, right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Remus said, and gave him a quick kiss.

Sirius smiled and then laughed.

"What?"

"Dung makes an ugly woman."


End file.
